


'Not a nature film, Cas.'

by gameamab (orphan_account)



Series: Batcave!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, fallen!cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gameamab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a cuddleslut and Cas likes filming silly videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Not a nature film, Cas.'

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://endversed.tumblr.com/post/48050307483/whenever-a-fic-claims-that-dean-hates-cuddling-and) by [endversed](http://www.endversed.tumblr.com) reminded me that Dean is an octopus. And I thought I'd better do something with I-now-have-a-camcorder-I-must-film-everything!Cas.

Cas was slipping from his arms. He tried holding tighter because that usually worked, Cas would huff a little, maybe pretend to put up a fight but would then just lie back and let Dean use him as a body-pillow, muttering how he must of put in the atoms of an octopus in Dean when he re-built him so many years ago.

But this time he was trying to pry Dean off him.

And it was working because most of Dean’s arms were now exposed to the chill room so he let go in favour of stuffing them under the covers and cuddling the pillow Cas had been lying on because it was still a little warm and it smelt like him.

He drifted off quickly, half aware of Cas walking back in slowly, camcorder in hand and fluffy bed hair sticking up behind it.

‘Here we see Dean Winchester, Latin name Fearlessus Hunterus, resting in his den,’ Cas said as seriously as he could. Dean eyes were soft, his cheek squished into Cas’ pillow, and he was faintly smiling like all this was causing him pain.

‘Cas, you’re not David Attenborough. Put the camcorder and the stupid voice away and come back to bed.’

Cas didn’t do anything of the sort. ‘He is awaiting his mate’s return and clutches as his mate’s pillow as an analogue until such a time that he is no longer alone.’

‘I’m not a big cat, Cas, cut it out,’ Dean yawned, which did remove some of the substance to Dean’s complaint.

Cas laughed. ‘You certainly yawn like one.’

‘Ha ha, angel. Get your ass back in bed,’ Dean mumbled, rolling over.

Cas, at least Cas’ pillow smelt awesome. He still smelt like ozone, like the sea, somehow even with his angel mojo gone to bits.

There was some dipping of the mattress near Dean’s feet and some rustling of the covers. When Dean turned his head again, Cas was sitting on his haunches, the camcorder in Dean’s bleary face.

‘What does the Fearlessus Hunterus have to say?’

‘You’re gonna pay for this,’ Dean grumbled, reaching out to take the camera but Cas just reared back with it, a huge grin on his own lightly-sleepy looking face.

‘I hate you.’

‘Would you hate me less if I made breakfast?’

Dean considered. ‘Yes, but I wouldn’t hate you at all if would put the friggin’ camera away and let me kiss you.’

Cas chuckled. ‘You can kiss me anyway.’

Dean rolled onto his side, propping his head up on a hand. ‘True, but it would get caught on candid camera and since you are refusing to make a sex tape with me-’ Dean smirked and Cas rolled his eyes.

‘Come here you ridiculous, angel,’ Dean grabbed at the camcorder with one hand, which Cas let him take this time, and pulled the man into a kiss, making sure the camera was angled so it was caught on film.


End file.
